Talk:Hydra (NM)
Spawn time?Omradelf 08:47, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Family Does anyone think this might belong to the Wyrms? --Pinkfae 23:48, 5 August 2006 (EDT) No. Its not technically in the Wyrm category since it lacks wings. Its "Spike Flail" ability also is single target unlike other wyrms. --Gatsby 00:24, 6 August 2006 (EDT) I agree with you, actually. Could we make this mob a family of its own? --Pinkfae 13:42, 7 August 2006 (EDT) Regarding Heads This would require some testing on behalf of the NM hunting crowd, but it stands to reason that one could keep the heads from regenerating by casting fire spells after sundering them. It would make sense, considering it's the only way that Heracles was able to defeat the hydra, and in D&D, fighting a Hydra without some way to sunder their heads and cauterize the stumps meant an uphill battle since two heads would grow from the one wound. -- Quanta 00:57, 8 August 2006 (EDT) Hydra is magic resistant like none other. We've tried BLMs on him and found that its a complete waste of a slot. --Gatsby 09:53, 8 August 2006 (EDT) * Perhaps his resistances are based on his current head count? Like, if you take out the fire head, then his resistance to fire-based spells will drop. Same with the ice head. --Quanta 04:21, 10 August 2006 (EDT) :Actually, BLMs are pretty effective damage dealers, but only when at least 1 head is dead. For each head that is alive, it's magic resistance is dramatically increased, to the point where the only hope of getting off an unresisted spell when all three heads are up is Elemental Seal. With only one or two heads up, his resistance is much lower. :Regarding heads, we spent a good 6 hours testing the mechanics which dictate the removal or addition of heads. We have a general idea; however, we still have a large degree of uncertainty ... our theory is as follows: at any given time, there is a certain element which will cause a head to regen (which can be triggered by a spell, ability (weapon skill) or additional effect proc on a weapon; as well as a certain element which, when used in a weapon skill, will cause Hydra to lose a head. These elements are random (they are not based on the head that is up, the day of the week, weather in the area, or the direction that Hydra is facing), change whenever a head is regenerated or lost, and also change on a regular basis over time. Using this information, we were able to slow the regeneration rate of heads somewhat by having everyone attacking Hydra use the same element so there's only a, say, 1 in 8 chance that it will regen a head. That said, this information about making it lose a head is pretty useless because it doesn't change strategy at all--you still have to spam WS until it loses a head. :--Sykes 12:06, 18 August 2006 (EDT) Jaxus Additional Note: :Regarding the regrowth of the heads, it has been my experience that the heads will regenerate after a set amount of time, and the heads actually grow faster at lower health (and become harder to kill). My Linkshell has a theory that multi-hit weaponskills have the best chance to destroy the heads. At first we believed it was based on using a slash-damage WS but our ranger disproved that theory by using Sidewinder to dispose of one of the heads. We definitely noticed an increased probability to destroy the head when multi-hit skills like Guillotine, Sidewinder/Slug Shot, Dancing Edge, Raging Rush, Decimation, and Rampage were used. If the conditions to dispose of a head are random, then it makes sense that using these mulit-hit weaponskills increases the likelihood to take care of the head (more hits - more chances). It also appears that the heads become much tougher to dispose of when Hydra drops below around 25%. I believe the chances to kill the head go down at <25%. My suggestion is that during this period, all melee save their TP for usage when the heads begin to grow back. Also, SMN Blood Pacts appear to have no chance of destroying the heads, but are useful for dealing good damage to Hydra. If I have additional findings I will post them. Feel free to edit my information but please leave the original intact. Thank you. --Jaxus: 04:00 30 August 2006 (CDT) That's one nasty piece of work. Can this thing even be killed? It looks like you can only kill two of the three heads and the third just regrows the other two. -Greix Killing all the heads is not required to defeat the lolhydra. You just have to lower its HP down to 0! --Jopasopa 16:56, 11 November 2006 (EST) Added Verification tags to which heads are required for which moves, as I believe they are the reverse of what's listed. Was using Polar Blast and Pyric Bulwark when it's right head (my left while facing it) was dead. --Faey 12:01, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Regarding how best to indicate the inability to dispel shields There seems to be some disagreement between me and Priran on how to state the fact that physical/magical shield cannot be dispelled. Instead of letting this turn into a full-on edit war I'd rather come to a conclusion here on this talk page. My personal stance is that it should be succinct, bold, and in all-caps to draw attention to this fact due to my experience that most people really don't realize that they really can't be dispeled. As most people will skim anyway, if they spot something like that they'll take a closer look to see what the hell it is. Priran however seems to believe that the meaning of "dispel" needs elaboration and that bold all-caps announcements are "an eyesore". Perhaps we could hold a vote on how this information can best be presented? --Toksyuryel 19:54, 24 January 2007 (EST) ---- A compromise would be putting "Cannot be dispelled" in italics. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 21:11, 24 January 2007 (EST) ---- I personally don't like caps, (I know some people that feel it to be intimidating or whatever). Italics and/or bolding would be fine. If it were something very dangerous, like corrupting your character information, then cap all you want. Maybe a capitalized "NOTE:" or "WARNING:" to open the sentence would be fine. --Jopasopa 21:38, 24 January 2007 (EST) Level Killed this yesterday, got 42 exp with 13 people consisting of 3 partys, could someone calculate hydra's level off that?--Taruru 12:22, 27 June 2007 (CDT) he'd be level 80 with that amount of exp given, assuming no interaction from people outside the alliance--that is, no people rotating in and out of the alliance (cures and adds parties don't count). the formula would be as such.... (base exp) × 1.80~1.85 / 13 × exp modifier = 42. 1.80 OR 1.85 is the alliance 'multiplier' for exp, unless that's been changed lately... i don't think it has been. with an exp modifier of 1, base exp is 295~303. that's impossible--base exp is either 240, 280, or 320 around that level--but we know sanction gives a bonus that ranges from 5% - 15%. with a 240 exp base you'd need a 22%~26% bonus, which isn't possible unless hydra himself comes with a bonus, and 320 is obviously too high unless you suffered an impossible exp penalty, so your true base exp had to have been 280 with a 5.4%~8.3% mod from sanction. this puts hydra at 5 levels above your highest level player, which i'm assuming was 75, thus making him level 80. reference: Experience Points --Eleri 13:07, 27 June 2007 (CDT) thanks :D, added level to article now. --Taruru 12:32, 28 June 2007 (CDT) Testimonials *Dual-boxed by THF/DNC and WHM @ Lv99 Eburo January 5, 2012 - Was very long due to his extreme piercing resistance, but kept up haste/haste samba and box step Lv5/dia2 to make this fight manageable. Took 18 game hours. The last 15% became rather intense, because he seemed to replenish his destroyed heads a lot quicker, giving him Regain and the ability to use Nerve Gas and Pyric Bulwark. BLM friend came at 11% to help get it down quicker, but wasn't very effective. *Testimonial: Triable by 2 BST/NIN & 1 BST/WHM DipperYuli suggested, well geared, full merits, done 2 times. *Testimonial: I tried to solo this and got Hydra to 37% then died, 2nd attempt was Duo by 1 BST/NIN "Vaghe" and 1 BST/DNC "Carling" ~~Dipperyuli did help ALOT! Eta Biscuits made this fight too easy Soloed on BST/NIN @ level 99. -Crawlerbasher 06:03, January 3, 2012 (UTC) *Solo'd 99DNC/NIN, very slow, but only really had problem when it was <5% and it briefly spammed TP moves. --Faey 02:54, January 15, 2012 (UTC)